


Super Effective

by Kowala99



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kowala99/pseuds/Kowala99
Summary: In which Try3 set off on a journey, but ended up getting involved in a plot that required a trio of teenagers to save the region.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion/Shindou Chrono, Chouno Am/Yumizuki Luna, Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Tatsunagi Kourin/Tokura Misaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while now and I'm super excited to try writing it! I have everyone's teams and a region map set up so now I'm hoping everyone enjoys what I have planned! 
> 
> Everyone is around their G Next ages in this, so Gen 1 has already had their own adventures but will be helping out in the plot so we're mainly focusing on G characters. The other chapters are gonna be longer since I just wanted to test it out, so I hope you enjoy it!

“What do you mean it’s missing?!”

The grey uniformed employee couldn’t help but flinch at the voice coming from his communicator. He should have seen this coming. What kind of boss wouldn’t be upset finding out the Pokémon they finally managed to safely contain to study had finally been taken?

“W-we’re sorry sir, we had only left the room for a few minutes and returned to the researchers unconscious and the container gone.”

“And did they not see who entered the room to knock them out?”

“No sir, one researcher briefly regained consciousness to say something about gas filling the room before passing out again.”

The employee heard a sigh from his communicator and braced himself for another lashing but to his surprise a calm voice spoke out, “Round up everyone who isn’t unconscious and fan out, whoever took it couldn’t have gone far, Wakamizu will look into who has used a key card to enter the lab level today.”

“Of course Mr. Myoujin.”

While the employee walked away and barked orders into his communicator to others, red eyes peeking out from a nearby door narrowed before carefully shutting the door completely.

Safely inside the supply closet the figure began to wrestle with the metal cube, not caring his black haired wig fell off to reveal long white hair. After a few minutes of useless struggle he sighed and reached to his belt to grab one of his Poké Balls clipped to it. Holding it up, it clicked open to release the Salazzle inside it.

Happily chirping the Salazzle looked to her trainer before he set the cube down in front of him, “Use Flamethrower to melt this, but be careful, there’s a Pokemon inside and we can’t risk hurting it. A muted “Pew!” came from inside the cube to emphasize his point.

Nodding, the Salazzle opened her mouth to release a small stream of fire while her trainer nudged the door open to keep watch if any employees wandered by.

Thankfully it didn’t take long at all to melt the top of the cube as Salazzle closed her mouth to cut off the fire. Turning her head she chirped to her trainer as he closed the door again. 

“Excellent work, now we just have to get it into a Poké Ball and smuggle it out.” And hopefully this one wouldn’t try to attack him like Type:Null did before. Reaching to his belt again to grab an empty ball this time, he held it up as a loud “Pew!”, and the Pokémon inside floated up.

The Pokémon, Cosmog, if he recalled from the notes on the screen, entered his line of sight. It was small, like a tiny cloud. Only a tiny purple and blue cloud that was alight with tiny stars. It’s beady yellow eyes looked around curiously until they landed on the white haired man and the Pokeball in his hand. 

Before it could react, he tossed the ball.

But before the ball could contact Cosmog, it vanished.

In that split second, Cosmog had covered its eyes with its two blue wispy extensions on top of its head and cried out, its body glowing white before vanishing like a puff of smoke.

The Pokéball collided with the wall behind where it once was, and rolled back to the feet of the man.

He wasn’t sure how long he and Salazzle stared, dumbfounded, at where Cosmog once was until a concerned chirp drew his attention back to Salazzle. Footsteps thudded past as he scrambled to grab his fallen wig as he gestured to the cube, “Melt the rest of this, make sure nothing is left behind.”

Nodding, the Salazzle got to work as he adjusted his wig and started planning how to rejoin the other employees to join the search for the ‘thief’. It was going to be a long night before he would be dismissed and give his latest report about Ryuzu’s activities.

Although Kouji Ibuki wasn’t sure how to explain this one to the Pokémon League.

* * *

  
  


_ “Good morning Cray! This is Rekka-chan here to bring the news of the new Rotom Phone hitting the shelves soon-” _

_ “Grand Duke Olivier Gaillard made a surprise appearance at the Battle Club at Silver Thorn City-” _

_ “Gym Leader Kenji Mitsusada will be on a temporary leave from his Gym Leader position due to filming the sequel to “The Chronicles of the Dimension Police” in Unova-” _

_ “Poachers attempting to hunt a herd of Lapras passing by Maelstrom City were thwarted when Elite Four member Leon Soryuu personally stepped in-” _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Cray Region, a Steenee was pressing buttons on a TV remote while her trainer watched in amusement.

Setting down her book Tokoha called out to Steenee, “Ahsha, if you’re that bored we can always head out for a walk. We still have time before we meet up with Shion to grab Chrono after his shift at the Daycare.” With that, Ahsha bounced in excitement while Tokoha stood up to grab her coat. 

While zipping it up, the newscast carried on,  _ “Our top story today is Gym Leader Mamoru Anjou was spotted training with former Elite Four member-” _

Hearing that, Ahsha wasted no time whipping around and pressing the off button on the remote before the reporter could continue. Tokoha however didn’t seem to overhear the reporter as she was texting Shion on her phone.

Calling out to her mom that she was heading out for a while, Tokoha opened the door with Ahsha right behind her.

She’s so nervous (and excited!) to meet up with her friends today that she barely notices the blue haired boy she rushes past. 

He merely turns around and watches her run, with her Steenee not too far behind, and smiles.

* * *

Chrono loved his job at the Okazaki’s Pokémon Daycare. He loved taking care and training the Pokemon trainers dropped off, Mrs. Okazaki let him help take care of the eggs that sometimes appeared until they could be picked up, and they were always happy to lend him their books on medicine for Pokémon so he could study once he was ready to apply for Cray University in Celestial City to study Pokémon Medicine.

It was routine at this point: he would show up right when the Day Care opened for his shift, helped Mr. Okazaki wake up the Pokémon currently in their care and feed them breakfast, helped Kumi with training them once they were done eating, apply some of his medical knowledge when some the younger Pokémon would play too rough-

“Come on Dran, suck in your gut!”

And Dran would get himself stuck in one of the Pokémon food containers at least once a day.

Despite Chrono pulling as hard as he could, the Noibat squeaked in protest, trying to twist his way further into the container to finish every last bite.

Huffing, he reached into his pocket to pull out his dusk ball to recall Dran until he was finished for the day.

“Go Madeleine, Tackle!”

But he was stopped by a round ball of fur ramming into him like a truck sending him, Dran, and the food container, flying.

“Ow…” Chrono groaned as he pushed himself up to see Kumi walking over as her murderous Swirlix started playing with Dran to distract him from eating the food now littered around them.

“Hi Chrono!” Kumi waved innocently, “My parents said we could take a break so I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

Pushing himself back onto his feet Chrono answered, “I don’t mind, just as long as it’s not training again. You think Dran would learn Madeleine isn’t a Poképuff.” Sure enough, the sounds of Dran’s shrieks were heard as he once again faced punishment for trying to eat Madeleine. Deciding to ignore that he continues, “So what did you need help with?”

Reaching into her bag, Kumi rustles around in it for a second before pulling out a Pokéball. “I wanna try catching a Pokémon on my own but I want backup just in case!”

Makes sense, kids were always asking for help on how to raise their Pokémon and the parents trusted him to help them catch their own when they stopped by.

And Kumi, well she’s been ready to try catching ever since Madeleine knocked out a Machamp with one tackle. 

Looking back to Madeleine standing triumph on top of a fainted Dran, Chrono turned back to Kumi.

“Alright, let me just grab a Revive for Dran and we’ll head over to Route 1 to find one you want to catch.”

After that, Chrono found himself being a witness to wild Pokémon who were not prepared for the force of nature named Kumi Okazaki.

* * *

With his Ralts, Atmile, clinging to his shoulder, Shion walked beside Tokoha as they made their way to the Daycare to pick up Chrono. 

Humming, he peaked at Tokoha out of the corner of his eye. She seemed a bit nervous today with all the fiddling on the strap of her bag. He was going to ask if something was wrong but she seemed rather insistent that they should meet up with Chrono and grab some food. Whatever was bothering her, it seemed she wanted all three of them together before she talked about it.

Maybe it had something to do with those travel guide books for Cray and other regions he noticed in her bag when she opened it to grab a treat for Ahsha and Atmile.

But it wasn’t best to force an answer out of her so with a smile, the two of them reached the Day Care and leaned by the fence to wait for their third member.

After a few seconds, Tokoha broke the silence, “I’m still surprised you had nothing planned today, I thought you were heading to Star Gate City to meet up with your parents?”

He nodded. “Yes but it seems there was a sudden issue that needed resolving today, so they had to cancel.”

“Ah sorry, I know you usually don’t get to spend much time with them, you must have been looking forward to it.”

“It’s alright,” He says with a smile, “That just means I have more time for you and Chrono.”

Feeling her cheeks heat up a bit she turned her head down so he wouldn’t notice. “Yeah? Well I’m always happy to spend more time with you and I’m sure Chrono feels the same.”

It was Shion’s turn to blush as he coughed into his fist. “I should hope you do or this would quite an awkward friendship between the three of us.”

A laugh escaped her lips as her blush died down enough to look at him again. “I still can’t believe we’re friends, I mean, who would imagine an honor student, an heir, and a boy with a cinnamon bun for hair would get along!”

“Ah yes, I’ve lost track of how many times Dran forgot it’s hair and keeps trying to eat it.” 

Perhaps the mention of his hair that was the cue he needed to finally come out of the Day Care, looking quite frazzled. Dran was perched on top of his head, nibbling at the swirl in his hair.

Shion was the first to notice, “Are you alright? Did Kumi’s Swirlix tackle you again?”

“Okay that did happen but that’s not important, she brought me along so she could catch a Pokémon today.”

Now it was Tokoha’s turn to be concerned. “Is she okay? 

“It went great actually, the ball clicked after the first shake.”

“Well what happened?” They both said in unison.

“No it’s just, she caught a Pacirishu.”

Tokoha gave him a look, “And is that supposed to be a bad thing? They’re common around here.”

“Well uh…” Chrono just pointed out to the field where the Day Care Pokémon were playing, Tokoha and Shion followed his finger. There they saw Kumi happily playing with her Swirlix and what they assumed was her first catch, a Pachirisu.

A  _ pink _ Pachirisu.

Ah, so that’s what Chrono was so stunned about. Kumi caught a rare shiny Pokémon. On her first try.

They stood there stunned for who knows how long until their stomachs reminded them why they were meeting up.

* * *

  
  
Finally dragging themselves away from the sight of a shiny of all things, the Stoplight Trio (Trinity Dragon gave them the name but they’ll never approve of it) slid into a booth at the local burger joint with trays of food. 

Their Pokémon were waiting outside, eating homemade Pokésnacks courtesy of Chrono. They would have a good time until Dran would finish and want more so Ahsha and Atmile would have to smack him around to keep him away from their bowls.

Chuckling at the sight of that from the window, Tokoha turned her gaze back to her companions. Chrono wasted no time digging in and making a bit of a mess while she was amazed Shion could eat fast food with the etiquette found only at a formal dinner setting.

Chrono swallowed his bite before raising his eyes at her. “Not hungry?”

Tokoha blinked before grabbing her own burger. “I am, I was just doing some thinking. You want to be a Pokémon Doctor, right?” She asks before finally taking a bit out of her food.

Chrono nodded, “Yeah, heard Cray University’s Pokémon Medicine course is really good so I’m gonna apply once application season is open.” He took another bite of his burger.

Tokoha turned her attention to Shion next, “And you’re going to officially be named the Kiba heir and become the family head soon?” 

It was Shion’s turn to nod. “It won’t be happening for a while yet, but we have started preparations for it.”

Shion and Chrono shared a look, no doubt confused about Tokoha’s questioning of their plans. This time it was the redhead who asked, “Is there something on your mind?” 

Gulping down the bite she’d taken faster than she should have, Tokoha coughed until Shion slid her cup of water in front of her, she wasted no time grabbing it to gulp down the contents.

Regaining her composure, she stared down at her lap. This really should not be that hard to ask them, after all, Chrono and Shion were the first after Kumi to see her as she was. All three of her friends saw her as Tokoha Anjou and not as Mamoru Anjou’s little sister. 

She loved Mamoru and was so happy for him when he earned the Gym Leader position, but she couldn’t deny it was frustrating being in his shadow or having people approach her as a way to try and meet him. 

This was a decision she made, it was something she’d always wanted to do now that she was old enough so her parents wouldn’t worry, but she didn’t want to be alone during it.

Taking a deep breath, she looked up to meet the now concerned gazes of her friends, “I’m thinking of studying abroad in other regions soon but there’s something I want to do in Cray first,” She tried not to let her voice waver as she asked, “Would you two like to travel with me while I collect Gym Badges?”


End file.
